The present invention relates generally to the field of work tables, and more particularly, is directed to endless table constructions comprising a plurality of modular units which are joined together in end to end juxtaposition.
It is the common practice to utilize large work tables for numerous industries which provide a sturdy work surface at a convenient height to allow employees to effectively carry out their assigned tasks. In the garment manufacturing industry, for example, it is usual to provide such large work tables for cutters to layout many thicknesses of cloth for simultaneous cutting into the desired pattern. Considerable economy in time and expense can thereby be achieved over what would be normally expected if each layer of cloth had to be individually patterned and cut. Such tables are presently provided in various widths, for example in six inch increments from three feet to seven feet and of various modular lengths, for example in six inch increments from six feet to eight feet. When it is desired to employ a table that is greater than eight feet in length, then two or more of the modular units are securely joined together to thereby provide a continuous table top surface of substantially any required length.
The prior art modular work tables were usually fabricated with modular, sturdy, steel, structural supporting systems which could be joined in end to end juxtaposition by employing suitable connecting brackets. A table top working surface for each modular unit was placed upon and supported by the structural members and drilled and countersunk openings were provided for fasteners to secure the table top to the supporting steel sub-structure. The table tops utilized in the prior art tables were countersunk at the drilled openings at the top surface only and no provision was made for reversing the table top should the top surface be damaged by wear or accident. In the case of damage, the presently available table tops are not reversible and the only practical solution now is to discard a top having a damaged top surface and to provide a completely new table top construction.
Additionally, at the common junction between adjacent table top constructions, it is now the common practice to provide a horizontal, transverse, milled slot in each table top end, of suitable configuration to receive therein one half of an interconnecting, metallic, horizontal spline for table top junction reinforcing purposes. The milling of the transverse slots and the need to install a horizontal strengthening spline has resulted in increased construction costs and assembly problems, all of which has added to the initial costs involved in endless work table design, construction and assembly procedures.